Sean Diaz/Gallery
This article features images of the character Sean Diaz. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-sean43-wolfsqux.jpg EGX Rezzed 2019 Panel Interview - Sean & Daniel Concept Art Edit (30m47s).png|Concept artwork from the EGX 2019 interview. Captain Spirit CS11-FinalScene 15.png|Sean waving to Chris Eriksen with Daniel Diaz in the Reynolds' backyard. Episode One - "Roads" Lis2 prolouge 01.jpg|Sean after getting off his school bus. Lis2 prolouge 02.jpg|Sean about to be interrupted by his best friend, Lyla Park. Lis2 prolouge 03.jpg|Sean talking with Lyla about Eric's upcoming party. 201906051720272110_405.png|Daniel pointing his finger towards Sean after he swears. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 04.png|Sean looking back at Daniel on the road. 2019052314425912 1.png|Sean attempting to convince Daniel to keep walking. 201905231446141757 1.png|Daniel and Sean are sitting close to the roadside, and Daniel throws small stones on the road. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 24.png|Sean and Daniel approaching the Trout Spring River road sign. S2E1S2_-_Into_the_Woods_(Daytime)_26.png|Sean and Daniel peering into the window of an abandoned car. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 36.png|Sean and Daniel looking over Mount Rainier National Park. 201905231507281850_1.png|Sean teaching Daniel how to skip stones. (determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 50.png|Sean pointing out the clouds to Daniel. (determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 08.png|Sean howling at the moon with Daniel. 201905231521302105_273.png|Sean comforting Daniel after he has a nightmare. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 27.png|Sean showing Daniel a map of the surrounding area. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 08.png|Sean speaking to Daniel through the vents. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 10.png|Sean falling asleep against the car window. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 05.png|Sean resting against the railing at Otter Point. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Sean and Daniel watching Brody drive off from the beach. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Sean and Daniel watching Hawt Dawg Man in their motel room. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 19.png|Sean after finishing the video. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 25.png|Sean and Daniel dancing on the bed. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 40.png|Sean attempting to calm Daniel down. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 45.png|Sean deciding whether to promise not to lie to Daniel again. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 46.png|Sean comforting Daniel. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 04.png|Sean telling Daniel a bedtime story. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 09.png|Sean resting against a sleeping Daniel on the bus. Episode Two - "Rules" 532210_20190130151659_1.png|Sean worrying about Daniel's cough in the Willamette National Forest. 532210_20190130123340_1.png|Sean watching Daniel during their training session. 532210_20190130132413_1.png|Sean smiling as Daniel uses his powers on a canteen. (determinant) LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 15.png|Sean peering into the rabbit burrow near the abandoned house. 532210_20190130192535_1.png|Sean giving up during a game of Ship, Captain, and Crew. (determinant) LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 19.png|Sean smoking on the porch of the abandoned house. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 22.png|Sean testing to see whether or not he has powers on a rock. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 25.png|Sean lying down on the mattress. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 26.png|Sean looking over at a sleeping Daniel. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 34.png|Sean worrying about Daniel not having found Mushroom yet. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 02.png|Sean scanning the area for Mushroom and Daniel. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 06.png|Sean coming across Daniel confronting a puma. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 15.png|Sean holding Mushroom's body with Daniel. (determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 19.png|Sean holding Daniel after a puma drags Mushroom away. (determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 26.png|Sean comforting Daniel at Mushroom's makeshift grave. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 11.png|Sean and Daniel are sitting by a fire during their journey to Beaver Creek. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 03.png|Sean and Daniel are standing at the door to their grandparents' house. 532210_20190202133704_1.png|Sean recalling the events in Seattle to Claire and Stephen. 532210_20190202150343_1.png|Sean lying next to Daniel in the Reynolds' guest room. 532210_20190202173318_1.png|Sean eating breakfast with Daniel in the Reynolds' kitchen. 532210_20190202204440_1.png|Sean reprimanding Daniel for using his powers on Chris Eriksen. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 02.png|Sean waking up the next morning in the guest room. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 05.png|Sean calling Lyla Park's number from the Reynolds' house phone. (determinant) LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 11.png|Sean pinching his nose after finding Daniel in the Eriksens' house. 532210_20190203165548_1.png|Sean speaking with Cassidy at the Christmas market. LiS2E2S9 - Confessions 05.png|Sean talking with Charles about Daniel and Chris in his car. 532210_20190201185624_1.png|Sean and Daniel are reading Karen's letter to their grandparents. 532210_20190201185835_1.png|Sean confronting Claire about hiding their mother's letter. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 23.png|Sean telling Claire and Stephen that he and Daniel have to leave. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 26.png|Sean thanking Stephen before escaping the house. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 30.png|Sean about to leave the Reynolds' house with Daniel. LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 04.png|Sean reassuring Daniel about Chris' situation. LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 05.png|Sean hugging Daniel by the railroad leading out of Beaver Creek. Episode Three - "Wastelands" LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 01.png|Sean lying in bed during the opening flashback. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown Sean Diaz 05.png|Sean looking at the carnival alien toy in Daniel's room. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown Sean Diaz 06.png|Sean comforting Daniel in the latter's room. LiS2E3_SC2_-_Rise_and_Shine_02.png|Sean waking up in his tent in the present day. LiS2E3_SC2_-_Rise_and_Shine_Sean_Diaz_03.png|Sean speaking with Ingrid and Penny at breakfast. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Thrown_Sean_Diaz_02.png|Sean looking warily towards Finn as he leaves the forest clearing. LiS2E3_SC7_-_Skipping_Stones_11.png|Sean staring in awe as Daniel lifts a giant tree trunk. LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Sean_Diaz_04.png|Sean listening to Finn share his ambitions at the campfire. LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 11.png|Sean's new haircut (determinant). LiS2E3 SC9 - Daily Grind 06.png|Sean admiring the scenery while being driven to the the pot farm. LiS2E3_SC10_-_Pay_Day_Sean_Diaz_02.png|Sean sharing what he plans do to with his money at the farm. LiS2E3_SC12_-_Paradise_Lost_Sean_02.png|Sean speaking with Finn at the party. LiS2E3 SC13 - Midnight Swim 03.png|Sean skinny-dipping in the lake with Cassidy (determinant). LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Sean.png|Sean pleading Daniel to calm down in Merrill's house (determinant). LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 18.png|Sean with a piece of glass embedded in his eye. Episode Four - "Faith" LiS2E4SC1 PT1 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean watching Daniel approach the edge of a cliff in his dream. LiS2E4SC1 PT2 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean speaking with Joey Peterson at the Sacred Hope Hospital. LiS2E4SC1 PT2 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean accusing Agent Flores of lying to him during her interrogation. LiS2E4SC3 Sean Diaz 01.png|Sean taking a break outside his stolen car from the hospital. LiS2E4SC3 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean driving the stolen car towards Nevada. LiS2E4SC4 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean tearfully speaking with Esteban within a dream. LiS2E4SC4 Sean Diaz 04.png|Sean staring surprised at Chad Michaels and Mike Wilson. LiS2E4SC4 Sean Diaz 05.png|Sean singing for Chad and Mike. (determinant) LiS2E4SC4 Sean Diaz 06.png|Sean breaking down in his car after his encounter with the two men. LiS2E4SC5 Sean Diaz 01.png|Sean tiredly making his way across the Nevadan desert. LiS2E4SC5 Sean Diaz 05.png|Sean hitchhiking in Anton Oates' truck. (determinant) LiS2E4SC6 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean after having found Daniel at Haven Point. LiS2E4SC6 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean turning around to find his mother, Karen Reynolds. LiS2E4SC6 Sean Diaz 04.png|Sean staring away from Karen out the window of her car. LiS2E4SC7 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean looking at himself in the mirror at the Sand Snake Motel. LiS2E4SC7 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean speaking with Karen in the motel room. LiS2E4SC7 Sean Diaz 04.png|Sean speaking with Karen outside the motel room. LiS2E4SC7 Sean Diaz 07.png|Sean after letting Karen clean his eye on the bed. (determinant) LiS2E4SC8 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean telling Jacob Hackerman that he isn't afraid of Lisbeth Fischer. (determinant) LiS2E4SC10 Sean Diaz 02.png|Sean pleading Daniel to leave Lisbeth's side. LiS2E4SC10 Sean Diaz 03.png|Sean telling Nicholas Durand that he isn't afraid to die. LiS2E4SC10 Sean Diaz 04.png|Sean as Lisbeth blocks the exit from the burning church. LiS2E4SC10 Sean Diaz 05.png|Sean collapsing after shooting Lisbeth. (determinant) LiS2E4SC10 Sean Diaz 06.png|Sean collapsed in the front passenger's seat of Karen's car. Episode Five - "Wolves" LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC1 01.png|Sean looking over the canyon with his brother. LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC1 02.png|Sean rubbing his missing eye's socket. LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC2 01.png|Sean speaking with Arthur and Stanley Petersen. LiS2E5_Sean_Diaz_-_SC6_01.png|Sean staring towards the Mexico-United States border. LiS2E5_Sean_Diaz_-_SC5_03.png|Sean being held down by Madison near the border as police arrive. LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC7 01.png|Sean being interrogated by Officer Campbell in prison. LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC7 04.png|Sean being threatened by two cops after being broken out. LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC8 01.png|Sean deciding whether to surrender or cross the border. LiS2E5 SC8 - Independence Day V1 - Redemption 05.png|Sean looking back at Daniel as the police drive him off. (determinant) LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC8 02.png|Sean's corpse. (determinant) LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC9 01.png|Sean upon his release from a fifteen-year sentence. (determinant) LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC9 02.png|Sean hiking through Mount Rainier with Daniel. (determinant) LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC9 05.png|Sean listening to Daniel talk by their campfire. (determinant) LiS2E5_Sean_Diaz_-_SC9_04.png|Sean as Daniel incapacitates the gang members. (determinant) LiS2E5 Sean Diaz - SC9 03.png|Sean holding his father's lighter in Puerto Lobos. (determinant) Photos Sean_Diaz_-_ID_Identification_Card.png|Sean's Washington identification card. ("Roads") Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Sean, Esteban and Daniel on a ski trip. ("Roads") LylaPark SeanDiaz skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from his room. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_WorkTag.png|Sean's Z-Mart work tag. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|A photo of Sean holding Daniel as a baby. ("Rules") Sean's_Laptop_-_Social_Media_E3.png|A photo of Sean on his social media. ("Wastelands") LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Sean Diaz & Lyla Park Cropped.png|A photograph of Sean and Lyla from Sean's USB. ("Wolves") LiS2 Away - Karen's Laptop - Family Photo Cropped.png|A family photograph of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban from Sean's USB. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 02 - Sean's Birthday.png|Daniel with Sean during the latter's birthday in the "Redemption" ending. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways - Polaroid Sean Alone.png|Sean alone in the "Parting Ways" ending. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways - Polaroid Sean & Cassidy.png|Sean with Cassidy in the "Parting Ways" ending. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways - Polaroid Sean & Finn.png|Sean with Finn in the "Parting Ways" ending. ("Wolves") Category:Character Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Character Gallery (Season 2)